His Yacker
by supercharmedHoa
Summary: Rated T for self harm


**Set in season 2.**

Eddie's POV

"Maybe you just the next best twin!" I said. I probably shouldn't have, but she's acting like, like, I don't exict. I really like Patricia, and I thought she really liked me too. All she's been doing is hanging out with Fabian and Alfie. I can't stand it.

Partricia's POV

"Maybe you just the next best twin!" he said. I'd never thought he say that. I execpt it from it from everyone else but him. I really like Eddie, and I thought he really liked me too, but I quess he fell for Piper. The pain was 'bout to show, wait scratch that, it is showing. "WOW! You really know how to make a girl feel special!" I said, hoping it would cover up the unnoticed tears.

Eddie's POV

"WOW! You really know how to make a girl feel special!" she said. I would feel bad, but she doesn't seem to care. She turned around to face the other way, at least she didn't get up. God, Yacker, why play me like this?

~~~Next Day~~~

Eddie's POV

Great, just great. Here I am, going to class, and I notice that there is only one seat left, next to Patricia. I slopped down next to her. Like always, she didn't care. Why did I even fall for her...this...this..._bitch_.

Patricia's POV

Eddie sat down next to me. I, honestly, wanted to look at him, and tell I'm sorry. Sorry that I'm a shitty girlfriend. Sorry that I can't do anything right, even when I try my hardest. Sorry that Nina, Amber, Fabian, and Alfie make me tag along with them, like I'm some dog. I want to tell him, so badly, but like he'd care anyways. I'm just the next best twin. Like always.

Eddie's POV

I studied her. God, doesn't she have one flaw. Why does she have to be so perfect. I wish I'd never said that. "Good moring class! Sorry, I am late," Mr. Sweet said. I glanced over to Patricia. Something on her arm cought my eye. Oh hells no. It can't be. I looked to her face. Her eyes weren't with the happiness and sarcastic-ness, they were with pain, fear, and the feeling of neglet. Did I do this? I ripped a conner off of my notes and wrote:

_We need to talk after class, we'll skip next class if we have too._

Patricia's POV

I got a not from Eddie saying we "need" to talk. Did he see them? I covered my armed, just in case. What if he saw them already, and now he's gonna make fun of me and say "You should be like Piper," or something like that.

~~~After Class~~~

Eddie's POV

I grabbed Patricia to somewhere hidden. I lifted up her sleeve and reveled 'bout millions of cuts and scars. Tears formed in my eyes as she said...

Patricia's POV

Shit. I jerked my arm back; I told him, "Please don't tell anybody. I know you hate me and all that stuff, but please, please, don't tell a soul." He looked at me and said, shakily, "Why?" I looked at him and as I sat down on a tree root, I said, "Because it's hell here. 'Go to hell, emo', "Ugly fatass', 'Whore,' 'Slut', 'Bitch', 'Just go kill yourself, no one would care', 'Eddie doesn't care about you, he pitys you', 'Who would ever like, let alone love, you, you ugly, stupid, fat, slutty, bitch?' I get told that every 3 minutes, all of it. Nobody cares. I have no freedom. Nina, Fabian, and Amber, sometimes Alfie, drag me around like I'm some dog, and I can't do anything. If I stand up to them, everything would be even worse. I know I'm a shitty girlfriend, I know I can't do anything right. You hate me now. Nobody cares, Eddie. I'm just the ugly, fat, stupid, emo bitch who only some people can tolerate."

Eddie's POV

I sat right next to my Yacker. "Patricia, I don't hate you, I never did. I was mad at you for hanging out with Alfie and Fabian; I didn't know you really didn't have a choice. You're not ugly, fat, bitchy, a whore, a slut, sterotypical emo, a shitty girlfriend,and you're not a dog. You're goregous, skinny as hell, smart, and mine. You are the best girlfriend I ever had, Yacker. Don't be scared about standing up to yourself with Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Alfie. Ok, I love you." I said to her. She looked up to me and smiled.

"You do?"

"I do, Yacker."

"I love you, too."

**Hey, this is my first story, tell me how you think about it. Also, should I contuine and you think so give me a promt to follow by. Thanks bye. Oh, and If you want me to have some HOA diaologe like after the story, say so in comments. Bye! :)**


End file.
